Jealousy is an Ugly Thing
by sassy941
Summary: Derek Morgan takes Spencer Reid out to a club and ends up fighting with him because he was jealous.  One shot! established slash. Read and Review please!


Hello readers.! Well I'm in a creative mood so I'm going to write and see where it takes me! Hopefully you guys like it too!

Read and Review please!

I dont know own any characters from Crminal Minds.

"Reid, the reason why I brought you here is so you could loosen up a little bit, that last case took a toll on everyone.." Derek said trailing off starting to think of the case. A man was kidnapping young boys to replace his son who died suddenly last year in a car accident, and whenever they would act out or try to leave he would kill them and bury them in the forest behind his house. Derek shuddered snapping out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to Reid.

Reid shifted uncomfortably, " Morgan….I don't go out to clubs and bars like you, this really isn't my thing."

"C'mon kid it will be fun. See that girl over there?" Morgan said pointing to a women who was obviously staring at Reid and wasn't embarrassed about it "She's been eying you since we got here, now go talk to her"

Reid lifted his head and looked Morgan in the eyes, "I d-don't think that would be a g-good idea."

"C'mon Pretty Boy!" Morgan said putting on a fake pout.

Reid sighed loudly, got up from the table, and walked over to her.

"H-hello" Reid said waving at her awkwardly.

The girl smiled broadly and in a flirtatious voice said, "Hi there what's your name?"

Reid fidgeted nervously, "I-It's umm Spencer."

She smiled confidently and said, "Well Spencer it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Alison"

Derek was watching Reid from his chair and he couldn't help feeling a surge of jealously run through him. He admitted to himself months ago that he had fallen for the genius and he knew those feelings wouldn't be returned but he still couldn't help the jealousy rise up while watching them. In the back of his mind he was hoping they wouldn't get a long and Reid would come back with the "kicked puppy" look in his eyes and Derek could comfort him. He knew it was wrong for him to want that but he did. Returning his eyes back to Spencer, he could see they were getting along well, Spencer and the girl were laughing and her body language was practically screaming "Take me home" but Spencer being Spencer was totally unaware of this. Derek was getting more jealous by watching them but he was becoming angry at himself too. Deciding he didn't want to watch anymore he stood up and started to walk towards them.

"And then I tripped and fell again!" Spencer said laughing.

Derek walked up and only heard the last bit of the conversation between Reid and Alison but he saw the way she stroked his arm and said, "Wow, Spencer your so funny."

Derek cleared his throat and in a cold voice said, "Well you look like your handling yourself I think I'm going to head home" Then he started to walk away.

Spencer looked shock but recovered and turned to Alison and said ,"I'll be right back."

Spencer followed Derek outside and shouted "What the hell Derek! You told me to go and talk to her so I did and then you walk up and act like you own me?"

Spencer's words made Derek even angrier and he shouted back, "Well I didn't think she would go for a freak like you! Who the hell would? Your just a weirdo that can't get a girl!"

Spencer was shaking with anger, "How dare you! You were just jealous that she actually paid attention to me and not you!" Spencer stormed off to his car before he could hear Derek's response and started to drive home.

After Spencer walked away Derek felt guilt crawl into his gut, "Oh My God what did I do?" he mumbled.

Derek walked to his car and banged his head on the steering wheel, how was he going to make Spencer understand that he didn't mean to hurt him without telling him his true feelings? Derek shook his head, it didn't matter, he was going to do whatever it took to get his Pretty boy back and that was that. Derek started his car and drove to Reid's house. When he got there he took a deep breath, stepped out of the car, and walked up to the door.

He knocked lightly, "Spencer? I understand if you don't want to open the door but either way I'm going to say why I came here. I wanted to apologize to you, I had no right to say those things." Derek took a deep breath and got ready to say the rest, "Jesus Spencer I-I don't know how to say this but you mean the world to me and I love you." Derek sighed "There I said it..I love you"

Spencer opened the door with a furious look on his face, "Don't! Don't even play with my feelings Derek."

Looking confused Derek said, "Pretty boy what the hell are you talking about? Why would I play with your feelings?"

"Because! It's obvious I like you, Garcia even told me it was! And now all of the sudden after we fight you decide to come and confess your feelings? I have a hard time believing that Morgan" retorted Spencer.

"Why wouldn't you believe me Pretty boy?" Derek asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Well why should I Morgan?" Spencer answered irritation leaking in his voice.

That was the last straw Derek decided, he moved Spencer out of the way, walked inside the door, and shoved him against the wall.

"Derek! What the hell do you think your doin-" Spencer was cut off when Derek pressed his lips against his. Spencer moaned and pressed himself harder against Derek, while his mouth was open Derek slipped his tongue in and tangled his fingers in Spencer's hair. When breathing became a necessity Spencer put his hands on Derek's chest and pushed him away.

Panting for breath Spencer said, " Derek…I-I we cant, what about out jobs? And the fraternization policies.? We worked so hard to get where we are and-"

Derek put his hand over Spencer's mouth, "Shh Pretty boy we can worry about that tomorrow all I want is you right now"

Spencer blushed and looked down, "Ahh O-Okay."

Derek kissed Spencer again wrapping his arms around his waist pulling him closer against him. When Spencer pulled away he was beaming with happiness.

He looked up and smiled at Derek and said, "By the way…I love you too."

Derek smiled back broadly and kissed him hard making Spencer's body arch into him.

Derek leaned down and whispered in Spencer's ear, "How about we take this somewhere more comfy?"

Spencer blushed and nodded and led Derek to his room.

_**End!**_

_**Ahh! I'm a little shocked by where this story went but that's okay. I hope you guys like it.!**_

_**Review please! I think I'm going to try and write a story involving the whole team and Spencer gets kidnapped I'm still trying to work the details out in my head. But if you guys have any ideas send me a message or leave a review? Please and thank you(:**_


End file.
